


Unstoppable

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can't stop them now.





	Unstoppable

Our tale starts about a week before The Battle of Hogwarts, two members of The Order of The Phoenix Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon are discussing the upcoming battle.

Hestia smiled. "We're a great team, Mar."

Marlene grinned. "We sure are, I bet we'll be unstoppable against those Deatheaters."

Hestia beamed, "Definitely."


End file.
